


Morgan Stark Fixes It

by QueenOfTheLibrary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Gen, I fixed it, One Shot, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheLibrary/pseuds/QueenOfTheLibrary
Summary: Morgan Stark remembers when she decided that she was going to change it. She would fix it. She’d bring him back.





	Morgan Stark Fixes It

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST SAW ENDGAME AND STARTED WRITING THIS WHEN I GOT HOME AT 11. IT IS NOW 4:30 AM. SO EXCUSE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES I DIDNT PROOF READ AT ALL.

She doesn’t have that many memories of him. She was only 4 when he died. When she thinks of him she remembers how happy and safe and so incredibly loved she felt sleeping in the middle of that ridiculously large bed between him and mom. When she thinks of her father she remembers handing him tools while he worked in the garage, she remembers him explaining everything to her so patiently and the proud smile he gave her every time she finally understood something. She remembers moments in the lab when one of his favourite songs would come on and he’d drop what he was doing to swing her around the garage with the both of them screaming the lyrics. She remembers dancing on the work tables while dad played the air guitar in the middle of the garage. She remembers how much it hurt when mom came home and told her what happened. She remembers crying on the couch with mom holding her for hours. She remembers the funeral too, the pain of that day seared into her brain, never letting her forget it. She remembers the video that played, her fathers holograph telling her he loved her 3000. She remembers how much she’d wished he was really there, that she could jump into his arms again. She had never wanted anything so badly. She remembers deciding that she would fix it. She would learn everything about time travel, and she’d fix everything. 

Morgan has spent her life dedicated to one thing. Learning about time travel and how to do it was easy. Uncle Bruce and Scott were more than happy to tell her everything. And she may or may not have managed to circumvent to child locks mom put on most of dads research and work. Time travel was easy, she knew everything about it by the time she was 12. It was figuring out _how_ to fix everything without ruining everything. It took years of careful planning and determining the consequences of every small choice for her to work it out. Morgan Stark is 18 when she finally has everything she needs and a plan that will work. It has to work. 

She’s never told anyone what she’s planning to do, but she left mom a letter just in case she doesn’t make it back. She’s as prepared for her mission as she’ll ever be. She’s even wearing her own metal suit, based off dads but improved by her. It’s made out of vibranium that she won off Shuri in a bet. She couldn’t resist painting it bright red, it was her favourite colour. She added quite a few additions to her suit that neither moms or dads suits had. She wonders if they’ll approve once they’re finished inevitably telling how reckless she’s being. With that final thought, Morgan Stark plunges in the past with the press of a button. 

Vormir is just as grim as she’d expected. Morgan finds a spot at the bottom of the mountain that hides her from view and allows her to see what she needs to. Morgan watches Natasha Romanoff fall. There’s a large expulsion of energy the second after she hits the ground and she loses consciousness as her blood stains the stone. As soon as that energy expulsion went off Morgan was in motion. That energy meant Clint now had the stone, and she can still see Natasha’s chest still rising sporadically. Morgan’s suit does a quick scan of Natasha’s body as soon as she reaches her. The head injury is the only one that’s fatal. Morgan opens a small container and releases the nanobots she created. They’re made and programmed to heal, similar to the machine that Helen Cho created but much smaller and portable. They enter a wound and the hundreds of incredibly small robots work together to heal an injury from the inside out. It takes the bots two minutes before they’re crawling back into the container. Natasha Romanoff opens her eyes ten seconds later. 

Natasha jumps to her feet and takes a defensive position as soon as she opens her eyes and sees someone in a red metal suit standing over her. 

“Woah, woah! I just saved your life, don’t kill me!” Morgan says as she puts her arms up in the universal surrender position. 

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” Natasha says angrily. 

“Clint still got the stone. Everything’s fine.” Morgan is quick to reassure her. 

“How do you know that? Who are you?” Natasha demands.

“Right uh so I’m from the future too. But further in the future than you. I- I came to fix it.” 

“So we lost?” Natasha says more defeatedly than Morgan’s ever heard anyone. 

“No! No! You won, but I came back because I figured out how to save you, and- and my dad.”

Natasha’s face changes at her words and she intensely examines her suit. 

“Show me your face.”

Natasha inhales sharply as Morgan’s suit reveals her face. 

“Stark. You’re Morgan Stark, aren’t you?” Natasha says after examining her face. 

“Yes. And I’ve found a way to save you and my dad without changing anything. But I need you to listen to everything I say in order to do that. We can’t risk fucking everything up. After we save my dad, we can’t stay here. You can’t stay here. To prevent messing with the timeline you’ll have to come with me to the future.” 

“Okay.”

“That’s it? It’s that easy?”

“If the options are potentially getting everyone I care about killed or going with you to the future where they’re all alive, the choice is easy. I was about to die for them to live. I will happily go to the future to protect them.” 

“Okay. Alright, here’s the plan for saving Iron Dad.”

************

“You’re so much like him.” Natasha says looking at the woman beside her with a small smile after Morgan finished explaining the plan. 

Morgan feels her eyes water, which is stupid because she’s been told the same thing so many times. Mostly by mom after every explosion and late night science binge in the garage that she finally convinced mom to convert into a real lab for her when she was 12. Morgan blames it on the emotions that come with being so close to completing her life-long mission. 

“Thanks, Nat.” The nickname feels so familiar on her tongue, having asked mom, Clint and Bruce for stories about the first female avenger so many times growing up. 

“Who said it was a compliment?” Natasha says jokingly with a smirk not rebuking the youngest Starks use of the nickname. 

Morgan just grabs Natasha’s hand and plunges them both into the past again, or future? Natasha’s future, Morgan’s past? They’re going to the last moments of Tony Stark. 

**********

They land far enough away from the battle to not be seen by anyone. Which also means Natasha can’t see anything. Which is a good thing because Morgan isn’t sure she’d be able to stop herself from helping if she knew what was happening on the battlefield. Morgan can see just fine with the help of her suit and she monitors the fight. Everything goes how it should, Tony Stark saves the universe. As she watches her mom say her last goodbye to the love of her life, Morgan shoots her father. It’s just a small modified dart. The drug it carries was one she made herself with some help from Bruce. Not that he knew what the real purpose for it was. It induced a state on the human body similar to cryogenically freezing a person. It would preserve dads life for a little longer. Hopefully it would be enough time. Morgan gives Natasha a thumbs up and she takes off to cause a distraction. 

Morgan puts her suit in stealth mode and races off towards her father as soon as she’s sure she’s invisible. Morgan watches her mother glance back at her father with tears glistening on her face before she leaves with the others to see what was going on wherever Nat is. Scanning with her suit she’s relieved to find him still alive, just barely. The power of the infinity stones would not be killing her father today. Morgan takes out the syringe full of a serum she spent years cultivating. It’s the only chance of neutralizing the deathly dose of infinity stones. The inspiration for it was Wanda’s ability to destroy the mind stone. In fact the serum was made from a diluted amount of Wanda’s powers that she managed to get when she asked her to help her test a new type of force field she’d designed. Morgan plunges the syringe and it’s contents into her fathers neck. Nat finds her way to her side just as she pulls the syringe out. 

They have to go now. Morgan drops a grenade to hide the fact her fathers body is missing. Hopefully they’ll think it was an alien bomb dropped by one of Thanos’ army before they were dusted. Morgan disappears with her father and Natasha just as it goes off. 

 

***********

Before even checking to make sure they’re in the right time, Morgan releases a new batch of nanobots to heal her fathers wounds. Taking a quick glance around the garage she confirms they’re back in her present. The vibranium nanobots that make up her suit melt away from her body and compact themselves into the pendant of the necklace she always wears. She kneels down beside her still unconscious father and checks his pulse to reassure herself. It’s strong. She can’t stop the tears from falling as she just stares at his face and realizes he’s really there. She did it. She brought him home. 

She’s startled by the loud slamming of the garage door opening. Her mother’s standing there with the letter she left on her bed just in case in her hand. She drops it when she sees the woman sitting on one of the work tables and Morgan watches Pepper Stark’s legs give out when she follows the other redheads gaze to find her daughter kneeling on the floor at the side of a man in a metal suit. It’s at that moment the man in the metal suit opens his eyes. 

As soon as his eyes open he’s sitting up and looking around on alert for any threat. The first person he sees is Nat. Natasha Romanoff _alive_ and sitting on a metal table to his left. 

“I- how?” Tony just manages to get the one word question out. 

Natasha simply points her finger instead of answering aloud. Following where she’s pointing Tony finds himself looking at a young woman who he hadn’t noticed kneeling beside him. He hasn’t had a chance to properly look at her before she speaks. 

“D-daddy?” Morgan says barely believing he’s really alive. 

Tony can’t help the sharp in take of breath or stop his mouth from dropping open. He looks at her, really looks. He finds his stubborn chin and Pepper’s cheekbones. His own brown eyes staring back at him. The same dark hair. He sees Pepper’s nose and his mother’s lips. He sees his perfect beautiful daughter who was four the last time he saw her. His suit retreats off his body and he pulls his little girl into his arms. 

He feels Morgan shake and feels her warm tears on his neck. He’s sure she feels his own tears landing on her head. A sound to his right grabs his attention. Pepper, god she’s as beautiful as ever. Tony takes his right arm from around Morgan and extends it towards Pep. She practically dives across the room to get to them. As soon as she’s in reaching distance Tony pulls her into his arms too. 

Morgan feels her mother join the hug and that’s when she finally lets herself believe without a doubt it’s real. They’re together again and no one will rip him away again. Morgan hears a small creak from the door and sees Natasha leaving the garage. She can’t help but smile then. Dad is here, with her and mom. And now Nat’s going to go get her own happy reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST SAW ENDGAME AND STARTED WRITING THIS WHEN I GOT HOME AT 11. IT IS NOW 4:30 AM. SO EXCUSE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES I DIDNT PROOF READ AT ALL.


End file.
